


How Sweet It Is to be Loved by You

by belovedplank



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank





	How Sweet It Is to be Loved by You

For once, the music was not booming through the glass walls of the Diagnostics Department – instead, the quiet beat of James Taylor was coming from the neighbouring office, and disturbing the cripple next door.

While his ducklings were watching, House made sure to scowl, as the faint strains of ‘Paper Moon’ came through his open balcony door, and he banged his cane on the wall. He spun his face away from his staff to hide the wry smile as Wilson merely raised the volume slightly in response. In a moment of boredom, Greg decided to google ‘James Taylor’.

The results were mainly lyrics, and he clicked one at random.

_I needed the shelter of someone's arms, there you were_

However, the words quickly caught his attention,

_I needed someone to understand my ups and downs, there you were_

_  
_

As they made him think…of Wilson.

 

_I close my eyes at night_

_Wondering where would I be without you in my life_

 

Where would he be without Wilson? Alone, if he was even still alive. How many times had he thought about just ending it all? Part of what stopped him was the feeling that it was a cop-out, but a bigger part of it was worry – and for once, for someone other than himself.

 

_Everything I did was just a bore_

_Everywhere I went it seems I'd been there before_

_  
_

He knew he got bored easily – it’s what made him such a brilliant diagnostician, he loved puzzles, but could still solve them faster than anyone else. However, Wilson was an exception. House never tired of him – and he never wanted to, so he always left himself that _*little*_ bit unsolved.

 

_You were better to me than I was to myself_

_  
_

Well, that’s not hard, seen as he treated himself like crap. But there were few people who would even try to look past House’s sarcastic exterior to actually see him. He was respected, but not liked, by the hospital staff, but Wilson would always treat him as more than a brilliant diagnostician, and thus, treating him better than everyone else did – even himself.

 

_For me, there's you and there ain't nobody else_

_  
_

And he realised with a jolt that that was true, and the final piece of the puzzle that was Wilson fell into place. House quickly started to download the song, as he rooted through his bottom drawer for the paper bag he *knew* he had put there. As the computer beeped to let him know it had finished downloading, House pulled his hand triumphantly out of the drawer, clutching a bag of pink bonbons. Banging his cane on the wall again, he caught the attention of the Ducklings as he then bellowed, “Jimmy!”

Pressing the play button, he hobbled out onto the balcony, putting up a hand to stop the barb sure to come from Wilson, and as the intro started, he looked deep into the eyes of his best friend, and asked quietly, “Please Jimmy, just listen.”

He took a deep breath, and scowled at the ducklings openly watching them, before turning back to his best friend and opening his mouth…

_  
_

_I needed the shelter of someone's arms, there you were_

_I needed someone to understand my ups and downs, there you were_

 

Wilson’s mouth fell open in shock. Not at the singing – he already knew the wonderful baritone his best friend possessed (although the stunned looks on the Ducklings said *they* had not), but at the fact that House was actually expressing his feelings. To him. Through James Taylor.

Smiling at the look of bewilderment on his friends face, House placed his hand over the one of Wilson’s resting on the wall, as he continued singing.

 

_I want to stop and thank you baby I want to stop and thank you baby_

 

House pulled a bonbon out of the bag, and placed it in Wilson’s still-open mouth, as he sang along:

 

_How sweet it is to be loved by you_

 

Wilson closed his mouth, and his eyes shuttered.Putting a hand to his face, he took the bonbon out of his mouth, and flung it over the balcony. He went to turn away – only a hand gripping his arm stopped him, along with a hissed, “I _*mean*_ it James, just _*listen*_ ”

It was *very* rare that Greg actually addressed him by his full first name – he _*was*_ serious.

Leaning against the wall that separated their balconies, Wilson focused totally on his best friend – who was equally focused on him.

 

_I close my eyes at night_

_Wondering where would I be without you in my life_

 

And this time, it was James who took the hand resting on the wall.

 

_Everything I did was just a bore_

_Everywhere I went it seems I'd been there before_

_But you brighten up for me all of my days_

 

And, as Taylor once again belted out the signature line, House held out a bonbon, for which Wilson opened his mouth willingly.

 

_How sweet it is to be loved by you_

 

END

 


End file.
